Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun
Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun is the 32nd episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis A new Pachinko game is delivered to the Angel Grove gym and Juice Bar and Rocky really gets into it. But, Lord Zedd has a little game of his own to play when he casts a spell over Rocky, causing him to only want to have fun. Plot At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Ernie has just received a new Pachinko machine, one that Rocky instantly finds fun to play. Watching from up in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd gets the idea to let Rocky's fun last forever by making it the only thing on his mind and casts a spell on him. Soon, Rocky's love for the machine turns to an obsession, causing him to ignore both Billy and Kayla, a karate student he had promised to practice with. Off to the side, Skull tries to show Bulk his new theory on how to find the Power Rangers' true identities. He points out how every time there's a monster attack in Angel Grove, Ernie takes the day off so he thinks that Ernie himself is a Power Ranger. Bulk seems to accept the theory. Billy runs out to the park to meet with the other Rangers as they play Frisbee and informs them of Rocky's odd behavior. Z-Putties suddenly appear and interrupt their meeting for a fight and Zordon calls Rocky to request his aid in the battle. Rocky initially refuses since "that's no fun" but decides to go to the park anyway so he can play on the playground. High above the Earth in Serpentera, Lord Zedd watches the Putties fall and decides to make a new monster out of the Pachinko machine, creating Pachinko Head. The Rangers morph to do battle with the monster but Rocky proves to be of no help as he runs around like a child. Regardless, the other Rangers try to fight without Rocky until Pachinko Head turns them all into Pachinko balls. Only Tommy is able to avoid getting transformed and he lures Pachinko Head away by making him chase the Frisbee from earlier. Tommy scoops up the Pachinko balls and teleports to the Command Center, where Alpha 5 promises to restore the Rangers to normal. Zordon then reports that Pachinko Head is on a rampage through the city, one made worse when Lord Zedd throws down a grenade to make his monster grow. Tommy summons the White Tigerzord to fight Pachinko Head but is quickly overpowered and forced to retreat. Alpha manages to break Pachinko Head's spell on Rocky, which also breaks Zedd's spell in the process. Rocky admits his fault in the situation and teleports out to summon the Red Dragon Thunderzord. In its Warrior mode, Rocky's Thunderzord is able to hold his own against Pachinko Head while Alpha restores the remaining Rangers after which they all form the Thunder Megazord and destroy the monster for good. As Pachinko Head falls, Serpentera arrives and dismantles the Thunder Megazord back into the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Tor the Shuttlezord appears at the last second to save the crippled Thunderzord from getting stomped on, albeit barely and it manages to siphon almost all of Serpentera's power as well. Lord Zedd is forced to retreat back to the moon though he swears that his war with the Rangers is not over. At the Youth Center, Ernie points out that he never left during the entire monster attack, shooting down Skull's theory and earning him an ear-pull from Bulk. Nearby, Rocky apologizes for his actions to his friends, having realized that there's a time for work and a time for play. Luckily, Kayla is still waiting for him and Rocky goes off to practice with her like he promised. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael Sorich as Pachinko Head (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *??? as Kayla VHS Release *This episode was released as part of the White Ranger Series VHS line (the other two being "Goldar's Vice-Versa" and "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire"). Notes *Serpentera appears next in "The Great Bookala Escape". *The episode title is a reference to the Cyndi Lauper song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". *The fight between Tor and Serpentera is recycled from "The Power Transfer" but with the orange filter removed. *Pachinko Head is destroyed when it is still laying on the ground. This is because Daijinryuu destroyed the monster in Gosei Sentai Dairanger by stepping on it and crushing it. *Pachinko Head originally never fought either the White Ranger or the Tigerzord in Dairanger. *This is the first time a monster turns Power Rangers into inanimate objects. This would be repeated again in season 3’s Wizard for a Day, Fourth Down and Long and Another Brick in the Wall. Errors *In the Frisbee throwing scene, Aisha is shown throwing the Frisbee over Tommy and Adam's head. Adam is unable to catch it but Tommy is able to dive and grab it. * When Kimberly correctly guesses that the problem of which Billy has just informed them is Zedd, Billy "corrects" her that it was Rocky. This implies that Billy thinks poorly of Rocky's work ethic even though Rocky usually keeps his priorities straight. Obviously, if any of the Rangers shirks his or her responsibilities (rudely no less), Lord Zedd would have to have a hand in it. * Skull believes that Ernie is a Power Ranger since he always takes a day off whenever there's a monster attack; however, Ernie has frequently been shown to be working on days when the Power Rangers are needed. ** Even if Skull had been correct, there would have been no way for Ernie to know when an attack would take place (if anything, Skull's theory leans more towards Ernie being evil than being a Ranger). ** Ernie having a day off whenever there is a monster attack may just be due to the Youth Center being evacuated when a monster is nearby, therefore Ernie would have no customers and his bar would be closed. ** It's also completely possible that Skull is just such an idiot that he made this up out of stupidity. * The update facing shot of Pachinko Head being punched several times by the Thunder Megazord makes the Lion Thunderzord chestplate look really cheap and tacky as well as like it's been stuck on the suit by glue. You can literally see it hanging off the Zord if you look at the underside. Song *We Need A Hero *White Ranger Tiger Power Quotes *'Pachinko Head:' Our games are at an end! Tommy: Now you're seeing things my way! Pachinko Head: You think you're smart? I'll tear you apart! *'Rocky:' Wow! I bet he knows how to have fun! *'Pachinko Head:' Lord Zedd my boy, thanks for the toy! See Also (White Ranger footage) (Zord battle) (Zord battle) see Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode